


Pining

by fuglysloot (lightreflections)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, just good ol' fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightreflections/pseuds/fuglysloot
Summary: Ever since being assigned to the deviant cases Hank hadn’t had the time to talk with you, leaving you to pine for him from afar.





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short and sweet, just cute fluffly goodness

You rushed into the building, offering quick apologies to everyone you passed by. When you reached your desk, you sunk into your chair with a sigh. You had been late that day, your alarm hadn’t been set correctly the night before. You didn’t like to be late, and you especially hated the negative focus it placed on you. You tried to start working immediately, hoping to compensate for the lost time, but were stopped by Gavin slinking over to you.

“Wild night?” He smirked, leaning against your desk.

“No, Gavin. I don’t really have time to chat right now.” Your tone clearly showed your annoyance.

“Still,” He spoke lower, “I’d love to know what made you so late.”

You didn’t appreciate the implication his words seemed to hold. You rolled your eyes, just wanting to work. You glanced at the pile of paperwork in front of you, and then at Gavin.

“I set my alarm wrong, that’s it.” You gave him your own smirk. “No juicy gossip for you to spread around.  _Sorry_.”

You spun your chair away from his stare, eager for him to leave. You waited a moment before looking back at him again, shooting him a rude look. He huffed and moved back to his own desk. Finally, you were able to start on your work.

You had only been working for a few minutes when Hank came into the building. He was also late, but he handled it completely opposite to you. He walked slowly and without any real purpose, ignoring people asking him questions. He reached his desk and sat down. He spoke with Connor for a while about their cases, but after that he read a magazine.

You watched the older man as he adjusted his posture. He twirled a pencil in his hand. You wanted to go over and say good morning, but the look on his face told you that might not be the best idea. You forced yourself to focus on your work again, but your thoughts continued to drift to Hank and distract you from the task at hand.

You hadn’t been on the force for very long, just a few years. When you first arrived, most of the other officers didn’t take you seriously. You didn’t look like the type of person to join the police. Hank was the first person you met to treat you with respect. He helped you out when you needed it and he quickly became a mentor to you. Sure enough, you had developed a crush on him. It was pretty embarrassing for you, but you couldn’t help it. There was something in the way he held himself, his facade of bitterness and sarcasm that occasionally broke apart to show a genuine smile. You liked it. You liked  _him_. Unfortunately, you were sure he’d never return your feelings.

Recently, he had been pretty caught up with the deviant cases and you hadn’t spoken much. You knew it wasn’t his fault, but you missed getting to talk with him often. Usually he was out at crime scenes while you were in the office. There wasn’t a huge window for you to talk with him, maybe getting ten minutes when you were both at the office at the same time. You couldn’t help but feel like he forgot you, especially now that he had Connor. You didn’t want to intrude on them as they spoke, so you stayed at your desk.

A few minutes had passed and you still found it impossible to focus, so you decided it was time for a coffee. You pushed out of your chair to walk to the coffee machine, the warm scent greeting you as you got closer. You made yourself a cup and debated bringing one to Hank. You peered around the corner to see if he had left. He was still in his chair, but Connor was gone. You turned back to the coffee machine and weighed your options. As much as you wanted to bring him a drink, you were worried he wouldn’t have time for it or rather, time for you. Resigned, you made just one cup of coffee. However, a sudden presence you felt behind you made you jump slightly. You turned to face Connor.

“Hello, (Y/N).” He greeted you kindly, his slightly goofy smile on his face. “You’re making coffee?”

“Yup, I need to wake up a bit.” You laughed lightly.

“Would you mind making a cup for the lieutenant? He’s been a bit sluggish this morning and we’re going to a crime scene later today.”

“Sure thing, it’s no problem!” You mused before going to make a second cup. “Do you want to bring it to him?”

“Actually, I think it would be good if you brought it.” He took a step closer and lowered his voice. “You know, the lieutenant speaks of you often. It’s quite apparent he misses you.”

You felt your face heat up at Connor’s words. Hank misses you. You put the cup down onto the small counter to keep from spilling it. You looked up as Connor continued.

“I saw you watching him earlier. I think it’s pretty clear you miss him as well.” He stepped back away. “I have other things to attend to before we leave, so I hope you talk with him.”

He shot you a knowing glance before walking away, leaving you a blushing mess. You picked up the cups again, a bit clumsily, and made your way over to Hank’s desk. You walked slowly. You told yourself it was as to not spill the coffee, but you knew it was really because you were nervous. Hank must’ve been reading something on his computer, because he didn’t notice you until you gave a small cough.

“Hey, Connor asked me to bring you a coffee.” You felt dumb suddenly, and couldn’t meet his pale eyes.

“Thanks, (Y/N).” He took the coffee and drank from it, promptly burning his tongue. “Shit, that’s hot.”

“Yeah, sorry. I just made it.” You felt the blush start to rise to your cheeks again.

“Better hot than cold.” He simply shrugged. “How have you been?”

“Fine! Not much happens here, y’know.” You smiled. “You get all the interesting cases.”

“Well, it’s only fair the most qualified people get the hardest cases.” He teased you. “Honestly, they only look interesting on paper. Dealing with them has been pretty shitty so far. Shitty and time consuming.”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen much of you! You’re always out.” You shifted and leaned against his desk. “Connor said you were going out to a scene today?”

“Yup. Another murder case. Another missing deviant.” He drank more coffee. “It’s getting pretty tedious.”

“Connor seems like he must be a huge help, though. He’s so high tech, I can only imagine how useful he can be.”

“A pain in the ass, though.” Hank gruffed. “But he is helpful, and he means well. That’s what matters, I guess.”

You watched his face for a moment, the way his lips couldn’t help but curl slightly at the mention of Connor. His tiny smile betrayed his annoyed tone of voice. You couldn’t ignore the tinge of jealousy that stuck in your gut, but it was washed away by how cute you found his smile. You felt your heart flutter a bit, it was nice to see him care about something, or someone you supposed.

“He seems nice.” You smiled and scooted onto his desk to sit on the surface.

You watched Hank’s eyes trail slightly along your legs which were now almost directly in front of him. You felt embarrassed. You raked your hand through your hair and let out a nervous laugh that was more air and less sound.

“He is nice, but I miss working with you.” He pushed himself closer to you. “Although, you don’t really seem to need help anymore.”

“It’s like you said,” you finally met his eye contact. “I’ve learned from the best.”

You leaned forward just a bit, your hands placed firmly on Hank’s desk to keep your balance. You really did miss getting to talk with Hank like this. He seemed to tilt forward in his chair, but you assumed it was just his poor posture. You hoped you looked cute in that moment. Your hair fell gently around your face and you cursed the fluorescent lighting for casting a harsh shadow and ruining what could’ve been a soft look. Hank’s eyes focused on your lips and you felt your stomach twist at his glance. You tried to lean even closer to Hank, desperate for contact.

The next thing you knew, you were splayed out on the floor, looking rather foolish. You had leaned too far and offset your careful balance, which had sent you falling rather ungracefully to the hard floor. You heard Hank let out a full laugh above you. Wracked with embarrassment, you couldn’t help but do the same. Hank stood up and reached a hand down to you. You took it and he pulled you to your feet. Your hand burned against his.

Once you were standing steadily on your feet, he let go of you. You immediately missed the contact. You straightened your clothes out and dusted the dirt and crumbs from the floor off of you. Once you were satisfied, you stood up straight.

“Are you alright, (Y/N)?” Hank couldn’t hide the smile on his face, and you felt good that you were the cause of it.

“Yeah, I think I’m okay.” You smiled back. “Sorry. That was pretty stupid of me.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t spill the coffees!”

There was another moment where the two of you just stood and stared at each other, almost transfixed by the other’s presence. If you could’ve lived in that moment, stayed there forever, you would’ve. However, Connor broke you from your trance.

“Lieutenant,” He sounded almost reluctant to interrupt. “We need to head out now.”

“Huh?” Hank glanced over to Connor. “Oh, right. The crime scene. Why don’t you go wait in the car for me? I’ll be right there.”

“Are you sure, Lieutenant? We’re already leaving a lot later than we should.”

“I’ll be right there.” He put his focus back on you. “I just need a minute.”

Connor nodded and walked away from the two of you. You watched him for a moment, but Hank’s hand reaching out for your shoulder brought you back to him.

“I don’t want Connor to get pissy with me, so I should probably go out.” He moved his hand down your arm slowly, so it landed on your elbow. “But, I think we both miss each other.”

He glanced around, and when he was sure no one was watching, he pulled you close and pressed quick kiss against your lips. You made a slight noise of surprise, but quickly melted into it. His lips were chapped, but you couldn’t care less. You had wanted this for so long. Just as you had started to reciprocate, he pulled away. You let out a noise of protest, which earned you a smirk in response. You wanted to kiss it off of him, but he spoke before you had the chance.

“Eager, are we?”

“You’re the one who kissed me!” You kept your voice low and he laughed.

“I have to go now, unless I want to get lectured by Connor.” He looked to the exit. “We should get a drink soon.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” You couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Alright, we’ll plan something out later.” He picked up his coffee and started to walk away.

He glanced over his shoulder to look at you one last time, sending chills through you. Once he turned away, you let yourself melt. Hank kissed you! This was no small thing. The man you had been pining for clearly returned those feelings. You let your fingers press against your lips. Humming, you made your way back to your own desk. If you thought you couldn’t focus before, you definitely couldn’t focus now. You could not wait to kiss Hank again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed this!! i'm still working on getting a hang for writing Hank, so if he seems ooc i apologize!


End file.
